Silage is commonly stored in silage trenches or the like. When it is desired to remove the silage from the trench, the compaction of the silage and the frequently frozen silage make such removal extremely difficult.
Several silage loading devices have been previously provided but are inefficient in operation, expensive to manufacture and difficult to maintain. The biggest single drawback in the prior art devices is that the cutting reels thereon do not attack or engage the silage in a vertical manner with power exerted in a downward direction on the cutting reel. The prior art devices often cut arcuate forward faces in the silage which frequently collapse and are therefore dangerous to the loader operator. Additionally, the conventional devices do not have means thereon for applying sufficient downward force to the cutting reel so as to cause the cutting reel to effectively engage the compacted silage.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved silage unloader.
A further object of the invention is to provide a silage unloader including means for raising and lowering a cutting reel in a vertical manner relative to the silage, with the lowering of the reel being at a controlled speed, and with down pressure being applied to the reel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a silage unloader including a novel telescopically movable boom means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a silage unloader including means for applying upward and downward vertical force to a cutting reel mounted thereon.
A further object of the invention it to provide a silage unloader of relatively short longitudinal length to facilitate the turning thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a silage unloader including means for supporting the hydraulic hoses connected to the hydraulic motor which powers the cutting reel, whereby no hose take-up reel is required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a silage unloader which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.